d'Alpha à Oméga
by Derannya
Summary: Au jeux du chasser croiser entre un Alpha et un sorcier nul ne peut prédire la victoire! Lorsqu'un Alpha, sur de lui et un sorcier refusant d'admettre ses sentiments joue à chasser croiser, nul ne sais ou ça mène ! M par précaution ! Ygraine, Balinor et Lancelot en vie !


Petit mélange des genres, loup-garou, et autres bébêtes, de plus Ygraine, Balinor et Lancelot sont toujours en vie et Uther ne déteste pas la magie loin de là !

Ne sachant pas comment ça va évoluer, je préfère le classer k+, possible Mpreg mais pas sûre.

Tout en faisant route vers Camelot, Merlin se remémorait les évènements des derniers jours. A Ealdor le village où il était né, la magie avait toujours été acceptée, où tout du moins, pas rejeter ! Merlin l'avait donc toujours utilisé à bon escient, le plus souvent pour venir en aide à sa mère, ou à un des villageois. Son meilleur ami Will, avait d'ailleurs toujours été très fier d'avoir un ami sorcier. De plus c'était un avantage, surtout vis-à-vis des autres créatures magiques et des loups garous. Ses créatures rodait souvent aux abords des villages cherchant des victimes potentielles, mais en général elles étaient capable de détecter les présences magique et évitait ses villages là. Le chef du village, Guérin, était ce que l'on appelle communément un alpha, il avait encore certaine aptitude propre aux loups garou mais conservait sa forme humaine. Leur village comptait plusieurs alphas, mais chacun d'eux avaient accepté Guérin comme chef. La plupart des autres était principalement des omégas ou des béta. Merlin n'avait jamais eu de problème particuliers avec ce système hiérarchique, il était capable de détecter l'odeur des alphas, en particulier lorsque ceux-ci était en chasse, de toute façon il suffisait de regarder la façon dont il se comportait, dans ses moments-là, ils étaient beaucoup plus agressif et lorsque quelqu'un tentait d'approcher ou de prendre l'objet qu'ils convoitaient cela finissait toujours en bagarre .Tout avait changé quatre jours auparavant, Will et lui était partis chercher du bois comme il l'avait toujours fait et rien ne laissait présager ce qu'il allait se passer.

_-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que l'on jouait dans les champs et que l'on se faisait gronder par ta mère pour nos bêtises ! _

_-T'as raison j'ai du mal à croire que j'aurais 22 ans dans deux jours !_

_- T'as raison, quand je te regarde tu fais toujours aussi gamin ! Pas étonnant que les filles veuillent te materner au lieu de t'embrasser !_

Merlin se mit à courir derrière Will histoire de se venger ! Arriver au milieu des champs, les deux amis était mort de rire et en nage ! Will proposa alors de pousser jusqu'à la rivière histoire de se rafraîchir. Merlin venait de retirer sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit distinctement un grondement derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier se retourna brusquement s'attendant à découvrir un animal sauvage, mais la seul chose qu'il vit c'était Will qui le regardai fixement, ses yeux avait perdu leur douceur habituelle pour être remplacer par deux pupilles sombres et menaçante, tout comme les grognements émit par sa gorge. Sans le moindre avertissement ce dernier se jeta sur lui. Sous le choc, Merlin se retrouva dos au sol, il lui fallut quelque seconde pour se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était coucher sur lui et cherchait à l'embrasser de force !

-_Will arrête! Hurla Merlin! __WILL!_

Ce dernier s'emblait incapable d'entendre les suppliques du sorcier, il maintenait son ami plaquer au sol, ces mains courant sur le corps du jeune sorcier, cherchant à atteindre ses partie les plus intime, pris de panique Merlin fit appelle à sa magie et catapulta son ami plusieurs mètre en arrière. Enfin libre, le jeune sorcier se mit à courir en direction du village sans se soucier de son ami ou de sa tenue. Complètement paniquer il se précipita à l'intérieur de son humble maison.

-_Merlin, mon chéri que s'est-il passé ? _

Hunith regardait son fils qui semblait complètement paniquer !

_-Will …Will a essayer…il…! _Merlin s'emblait au bord des larmes !

-_Que s'est-il passer avec Will, Merlin j'ai besoin de savoir !_

_-Il m'a sauté dessus ! Il voulait…..puis ces mains…et il grognait, et ses yeux, maman tu aurais vu ses yeux, on aurait dit un animal ! _Merlin mis ses bras autour de lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère, instantanément, elle se dirigea vers le coffre en bois près de son lit et en sorti une fiole quelle versa intégralement dans un plat en métal et auquel elle mit le feu. Une fumée s'éleva alors, ainsi qu'une odeur âcre et très désagréable.

_-Maman que fais-tu ?_

_-Je te protège, mon chéri, mais malheureusement ce n'est que temporaire !_

_-Me protéger de quoi ?_

_-Des alphas, mon trésor, je n'ai que très peu de temps, il faut que tu rejoignes Camelot et que tu trouves Gaius, il saura t'aider ! _A ce moment-là, la voix de Will retentit derrière la porte_,_

_- Merlin, je t'en prie sors, il faut que je te parle s'il te plait._

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Will ! Je….je je t'en prie va tant !_

_-Non s'il te plait Merlin, laisse-moi t'expliquer !_

_Hunith ouvrit la porte tout en tenant dans sa main une buche de bois prise près de la cheminée,_

_-Que veux-tu Will ?_

_-Il faut que je parle à Merlin ! La porte s'ouvrit plus grand et le jeune sorcier apparu, se tenant légèrement en retrait._

_-Merlin, …je suis….je …..Je suis désolé…je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! Tout à coup je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler….Je t'en prie dit que tu me pardonne. Je t'en supplie Merlin…tu es mon meilleur ami, je te ferais jamais de mal !_

Will était aux bords des larmes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, il avait agressé celui qu'il considérait comme son frère !

_-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour l'instant lui dit Hunith, vous pourrez reparler de tous cela demain ! Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, Will acquiesça, s'éloignant doucement. Merlin regarda sa mère, ne comprenant toujours rien aux évènements des dernières heures._

_-Maman, que s'est-il passé ? Merlin était persuadé que sa mère en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait en dire !_

Hunith regarda son fils en se mordant les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

_-Mon chéri, vient t'assoir s'il te plait, _Merlin s'approcha de la petite table, et pris place près de sa mère.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit ton père qui t'en parle, mais malheureusement il ne sera pas de retour avant deux semaines et nous ne pouvons pas attendre, mais il faut que tu comprennes ce qui c'est passer, je vais donc te dire ce que je sais :

_-Tu sais qu'en tant que sorcier tu bénéficie de capacité que n'ont pas les autres personnes, et bien que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore à leur apogée tu es déjà extrêmement puissant comme tel tu es aussi capable de porter des enfants ! Merlin fixa sa mère d'un air abasourdi !_

_-Mais je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas avoir des enfants !_

_-Normalement non, mais en tant que puissant sorcier oui ! Et j'ai bien peur que ce soit l'une des raisons qui ai poussé Will à t'agressé ! Vois-tu je pense que t'on système de …..reproduction c'est mis en route !_

_-Reproduction !...reproduction de quoi… ?_

_-Merlin s'il te plait, tu m'as très bien compris !_

_-D'accord, mais l'attaque de Will ?_

_-C'est malheureusement lié, d'après ce que Gaius m'a expliqué il y a quelque année, lorsque tu es en période de ….enfin tu comprends, ton odeur change et peux être senti par les alphas, ou un alpha en particulier comme une invitation à la reproduction, et pour celui-là l'odeur sera irrésistible ! _

_-Et cet alpha c'est Will ?_

_-Pas nécessairement, je pense que dans ce cas si, le fait que vous soyez si proche depuis des années a pu provoquer cette réaction. Je pense que pour Will aussi c'est la première fois qu'il réagit à une odeur particulière et il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même. _

_-Mais papa a toujours dit que les sorciers n'était ni alpha ni oméga, et que nous n'émettions aucune odeur particulière !_

_-C'est vrai plus un grand nombre d'entre vous, mais pour les plus puissant, c'est faux à certaines périodes !_

_-Et combien de temps dure ces périodes ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien mon chéri, je sais juste que Gaius m'a donné cette fiole que j'ai fait brulé car elle masque temporairement ton odeur, mais il faut que tu rejoignes Gaius à Camelot immédiatement, peux-tu crée un bouclier qui cacherai ton odeur le temps de ton voyage ?_

_- je crois, mais comment savoir s'il est efficace ?_

_-Demain matin nous irons voir Will, mais tiens-toi près à le repousser si nécessaire ! Il faudra être prudent mon ange, mais ne faire aucun mal à Will le cas échéant ! _

Merlin se présenta chez son ami le lendemain matin accompagné d'Hunith. Il était à peine arrivé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement,

_-Merlin ! Je suis désoler, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui est arrivé hier ! _

_-Ecoute Will, je crois qu'il est préférable d'oublier cet incident pour l'instant, je vais à Camelot pour quelque jours, je pense que l'on pourra en reparler plus calmement à mon retour, qu'en pense tu ?_

_- Tu à raison, je pense que cela nous feras du bien ! Tu seras absent longtemps ?_

_-Deux semaines surement ! Jusqu'au retour de mon père !_

_-j'attendrai ton retour Merlin !_

Le jeune sorcier regarda son ami qui ce balançait d'une jambe à l'autre et ce dit que cet éloignement forcé était probablement la meilleure chose ! En tous cas une chose était acquise le bouclier était efficace !

Merlin quitta Ealdor peut après, avec les vivres que sa mère lui avait donné. La route vers Camelot se déroula sans problèmes particulier, le jeune sorcier eut même de la chance, le deuxième jour il rencontra un marchand ambulant qui allait dans la même direction et qui le prit avec lui dans sa carriole. Arrivé près du château il prit soin de demander auprès des gardes, l'endroit où il pourrait trouver le médecin de la cour.

-Vous passer devant les terrains d'entrainement que vous voyez là-bas, et vous montez le grand escalier devant vous, le cabinet de Gaius est au fond du couloir. Merlin pris donc le chemin indiqué par le garde. En arrivant près des terrains d'entrainement sont regard fut attirer par un des chevaliers. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds, quasiment doré, il était bronzé et dégageait une impression de puissance peut commune. Plus il se, rapprochait, plus cette impressions ce confirmais, tous à coup une odeur peut commune vint chatouiller les narines du sorcier, elle était douce et enivrante au point que Merlin abaissa sont bouclier.

Arthur, c'était le nom du chevalier avait passé la matinée à s'entrainer et était couvert de sueur. C'était la chose qu'il préférait, pouvoir se défouler sans retenue avec ses chevaliers. Il se dirigeait justement vers l'un de ceux-ci lorsque son nom retentit brusquement,

-ARTHUR PENDRAGON ! J'exige une explication ! La femme qui venait de parler aussi sèchement au prince de Camelot était sa mère, la reine Ygraine. Arthur pouvait tenir tête à plusieurs hommes lors d'une bataille, mais avait toujours lamentablement échoué lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère !

-Mère, je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Le blond allait continuer ses explications lorsque son odorat fut frappé par une odeur qui fit battre son cœur à une vitesse folle, il avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient poussés à leurs paroxysmes, ses pupilles devinrent presque noir et un grondement sorti du fond de sa gorge.

-Arthur ! Arthur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond était incapable de répondre, trop concentrer à déterminer la provenance de ce parfum irrésistible !

Le cri de la reine avait eu le mérite de ramener Merlin à la réalité, lui permettant de remettre immédiatement son bouclier en place. Ensuite il s'était dépêcher de monter l'escalier afin de disparaitre à l'intérieur du château en espérant que les quelques instants ou son bouclier avait été baissé ne porterait pas à conséquence !


End file.
